Leonardo Brenith
Appearance Leo stands at a menacing 6'3, the most notable thing about him one would notice are his injuries. As a survivor of the day of mourning incident, he is coverd by scars. Most are along his torso, though he has an jagged burn mark that runs along the left side of his neck. His right arm, leg, and left foot have all be replaced by experimental metallic prosthetics from a joint Canith-Joraso operation. He is a thinly built man aside from his mettalic additions His eyes are green, but hold a murky green gaze. His brown hair is short, in the style of a buzz cut, which he trims regularly. For an outfit he wears a pair of brown trousers and a green jerkin. His travel cloak is a swirl of colors. Purples mixing with reds that mix with burgandy.. Fluff History Growing up in the heart of Cyre, Leo enjoyed a privildged life. The youngest in a family of nobles, he has no interest in pursuing glory or securing a legacy. Leo found himself drawn to more artistic and scientific pursuits. His days were filled with tomes and books in the family library, or learning how to orate and perform from the family tutors. He grew up wanting for nothing, and transitioned into a comfortable adulthood. He had his normal share of childhood adventure: Playing with his siblings, exploring the manison, and reciting plays with other youth his age. All with an air of flourish and pompousness that only the Cyran nation could provide. His brothers and sisters went to war, and his mother and him remained to watch the home front. Things came to a halt for him during the Mourning. He had been scheduled for a performance when it happened. His last memories before it struck were an awe struck chroud, as the skies turned and his notes faded away to blackness. The exct memories of the events that followed were blurry to him. He remembers hazy images, scurried movement. Faces that he struggles to remember even to this day. A human clad in knightly armor, his mother, the rival musicians he had competed and played with. Their faced swaming in an out of view. He had been so tired, so desprate to rest, but every time the darkness loomed a symphony played. An unearthly beauty that held Leo in the moment and refused to let go. He loved it and hated it. It's beauty was astounding but he so desprately wanted to sleep. Some time later, he awoke in the facility he had been operated on. A halfling doctor of Jorasco explained to him what had happened: Cyre was no more, and those he knew were to be presumed killed, or perhaps worse after the incident. A non-signifigant portion of his body had replaced by bettalic parts. A joint endeavor by Cannith and Jorasco to push the limits of known technology and see what was truly possible to replace in the human body. Many of his limbs and organs had been lost, and many were now replaced by grafts, prosthetics, and magical supplements. Furthermore, his mind and body had been altered by the incident. What was sparked with cunning and presence was diminished. Recalling facts became more difficult and he lacked the ability to draw people in save only for curiosity at his apperance and artifacts. What he gained was strength and a resilience. He could stand up to punishment many warriors could not. The incident had changed him and instilled in him a will to live that burned above all else. Leo was a man scarred by a terrible incident, but through trials and pain the will is reforged. Though he is pained by his past, he takes it with him as a reminder to never yield. Keep moving forward, and never give in. Stay the course and live for those who no longer can. With a debt to pay and newfound skills, Leo found his way to the wayfinder foundation through a series of old family connections. Searching for a way to repay his debts, and reignite his purpose. Involvement in the Last War As a musician at heart. Leo took little direct action in the Last War. The rest of his family served however, and the Breniths were known for actively contributing to the war effort in whatever way possible. His mother and himself held constant fundraisers and sent supplies to the front to bolster spirits. He took place in a variety of events to keep morale high and encouraged other nobles to support the war effort. Enemies As a member of a noble family, Leo inherited and maintained some less than amiable relationships when not in the public eye. Rival houses, scorned lovers, etc Yet following the day of mourning the number with which he normally interacts has diminished. Secrets While he's now a front line axe weilding warrior of divine fury, Leo is an excellent performer. With his speciality being playing the Violin Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Though the mind is mired, my music speaks where my words cannot Ideals * Nobody deserves to be destroyed by factors outside of their own control Bonds * One day I'll know who's behind the day of mourning. They'll pay. Flaws * Once I set my mind to task, it can be difficult to dissuade me. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Greatsword with a hilt that's style is remanice of feathers * 2 Handaxes * An Explorer's Pack * 4 Javelins Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1755793